Dear Diary
by TG4EVER
Summary: Gabriella writes in her diary about a boy she saw since her first day at East High.Will they ever be more than friends?Songfic:Dear Diary by:Britney Spears


_**"Dear Diary"**_

**summary:Gabriella writes in her diary about a boy she saw since her first day at East High.Will they ever be more than friends?**

I walked home and was happy about how my first day tuned out at East High.I went to my room and went over to my desk and got my diary walking over to my bad and began writing about a certain blue eyed boy I saw today.I opened it up and began writing January 24,2006

_Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
And I wondered if he noticed me  
He took my breath away  
_

I was walking through the gym doors and saw that I was early and that the basketball team was having practice.I was about to turn away when I saw a pair of gourgous baby blue eyes wandering around looking for someone.I turned slightlty and noticed his musuclar arms and his tone very visible chest and hard rock abs that hid under his shirt I then look at his eyes I knew I could drown and die in them.I was to busy drowning that I didn't see that he had saw me and smiled.Once I was able to save myself I quickly turned around and walked out of the gym doors not noticing his smie fading within each second.

_  
Dear diary  
I can't get him off my mind  
And it scares me  
'Cause I've never felt this way  
_

It was now January 30,2006 and I was walking down the hallway with my head in my Chemsitry book when I walked straight into an open locker door.I laied there with my book on my face as I heard a few laughs and snickers here and there.I felt the book being lifted off my face and I opened my eyes slowly and there he was.He gave me his hands and I took them and he helped me help from the floor.I said a slight thank you and wlaked off not because I wanted to but because I was scared of how I felt around him and how are hands touched.I turned back to see he had already left.

_  
No one in this world  
Knows me better than you do  
So diary I'll confide in you  
_

I sighned looking at my open diary.I felt so good when i wrote in it.It was the only one that knew how I felt about him.How he made me go limp and get sick when he was talking to another girl.How he made me happy by just walking or even coming close to me and made me forget everything I had wrong in my life.

_  
Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me  
_

Valentines Day is here and I'm still crushin on the sam guy.My friends have been telling that he has been staring at me and smiling at me when I don't notice.I just pretended I didbn't care when I was happy to hear it but never believed it.I was sitting in my desk when he wlaked by me.I pretended not to notice him to see if Taylor and Sharpay were right.As he was walking by he smiled and glanced at me and his smile stayed there bt quickly left as he turned back around.

_  
And I wondered  
Does he know what's in my heart  
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe  
_

It was the end of the day and I was walking down the street when I heard a car pull up I looked to my left and saw that it was him.I was shocked and I knew he knew I was by the way he smirked and asked if I needed a ride.I thought does he know I like him.I slowly nodded and he smiled and I tried so hard but gave a weak smile.

_  
Should I tell him how I feel  
Or would that scare him away  
Diary, tell me what to do  
Please tell me what to say_!_  
_

Today was very interresting.It was the week before the Spring Fling but it has a switch.The girls had to ask the guys.I always thought about asking him but never had the courage to.I noticed and knew he had alot of offers from girls but for some reason he turned them all down.I want to tell him but would that scare him away.After all we only talked a few times and thats it.I wrote in my diary and asking knowing it wouldn't to tell me what to do.

_  
Dear diary  
One touch of his hand  
Now I can't wait to see that boy again  
_

It was the spring fling and I was walking inside the gym with Taylor and Sharpay who had dates but decided to make me come.I went to sit down when I felt someone poke at my back.I turned and saw him there smiling.I smiled back and he handed me his hand.I knew what he was doing and all I did was nod.We danced and swayed to the slow song.After it was done we both looked at each other and then he did what I had always wanted.He pressed his lips softly on mine and after a second I kissed back.We kissed as we danced to another slow song and watched as he pulled away and kissed my hand and left me there as he went with his dad.I went to sit down and saw that Sharpay and Taylor were waiting with smirks.I brushed them off and left out the doors being restless to see him again.

_  
He smiled  
And I thought my heart could fly  
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends_

It was nighttime and two weeks after the spring fling and I was sitting on my bed listening to my ipod doing homework when I heard a loud knock come from my balcony door.I got up and went slowly towards the door and opened the curtains and gasped when there standing was him holding a bouquet of red,pink,and white roses.I smiled and opened the doors and went outside.

"Brie?"he said causing me to smile at the nickname.No one had ever called me that and I like...no loved it.

"Yes?Troy?"I said timily.

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me ths friday at 8?"he asked

"Umm...sure I'll go."I said trying to hold in my squeals.I'll need them when I called Taylor and Sharpay.

He handed me the roses and lent over and gave me a sweet loving kiss thats when I knew tha we wouldn't be just friends...with some kissing benifits for long.


End file.
